banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Hurler
When most think of Archknight they think only of swords and lightning, but there are many styles by which we kill each other, and you'd be a fool to think Archknights don't have the same array of options. Magic Hurlers are Archknights who prefer to thrown weapons to the standard hack and slash most Archknights opt for, imbuing their weapons with magic as they strike their foes from mid-range. Abilities Diminished Spellcasting The Magic Hurler casts one fewer spell of each spell level. If this reduces the number to 0, he may only cast spells of that level if his INT modifier allows bonus spells of that level. This ability modifies spellcasting. Expanded Arcana (Su) At 1st level, the Magic Hurler can use their Arcana Points in different ways. They can spend one Arcana Point to grant any thrown weapon they are holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. This bonus increases every 4 levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack on the same weapon. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following ranged weapon properties: Distance, Flaming, Flaming Burst, Frost, Icy Burst, Returning, Seeking, Shock, Shocking Burst, Thundering. This ability modifies Arcana Points. Hurled Spellstrike (Su) At 3rd level, whenever the Magic Hurler casts a spell with a range of touch using Combat Magic, they can choose to use one Arcana Point to deliver the spell through any thrown weapon they are wielding as part of a ranged attack. This ability replaces Elemental Attack. Magic Imbuement (Su) At 7th level, the Magic Hurler can spend an additional Arcana Point (up to a total maximum of 1/2 their Magic Hurler level) when using Hurled Spellstrike, the hurler may choose to cause damage to a 2nd target that is adjacent to the intended target of the attack. This takes the form of a whip-like lash of arcane energy striking out from the first target. This lash deals 1/2 of the damage dealt to the original target as long as the original attack hit its intended target; the second target may make a Reflex saving throw to negate this damage, the original target still receives no save. At 11th level, the Magic Hurler has become even more adept at using their Arcana. By spending two additional arcane pool points (up to a total maximum of 1/2 their Magic Hurler level) when using Hurled Spellstrike, the Magic Hurler may cause a 10ft burst centered on the original target of their attack. This burst deals damage equal to 1/2 of the total damage dealt to the original target; these secondary targets may make Reflex saves to negate this damage. At 16th level, the Magic Hurler has mastered the art of shaping pure magical energy and imbuing it into their thrown weapons. By spending three additional arcane pool points (up to a total maximum of 1/2 their Magic Hurler level) when using Hurled Spellstrike, the Magic Hurler may cause the effects of whatever spell was cast to linger for one round after the initial attack is resolved. Each target that took damage from Magic Embuement takes 1/2 that damage on this second round, and the effects of spells cast with Hurled Spellstrike last one round longer. There is no saving throw for this effect. This ability replaces Spell Recast. Category:Archetypes